


Moving on.

by BunnyJess



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Dick Grayson, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Moving On, Protective Roy Harper, Protective Slade Wilson, Protective Wally West, Stalker Dick Grayson, protective batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Prompt: Dick and Slade have a team up with benefits thing. It's been on for years. They don't team up often, but whenever they do, it ends in a night/day of hot, steamy sex. One day, they team up as usual, but when the time for benefits come, Slade isn't interested. He tells Dick he's seeing someone and they're exclusive but he won't tell Dick who. It's your choice what Dick does after that – Cara
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, One-Sided Dick Grayson/Jason Todd - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Moving on.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dnky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnky/gifts), [dxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxs/gifts).



> For my beautiful babes.

Something was niggling at Dick. It had been there for a few months, eating it’s way into his subconscious and turning his thoughts back to it. Festering like a bad wound since his last ‘team up’ with Slade.

They’d teamed up a few times over the years. Not very often, and usually less than amicably. It always ended in very amicable terms though. Both falling into bed to work off the post mission adrenaline and enjoy making it out alive…at least the latter was on Dick’s side.

Then their last team-up had happened. Everything had gone according to plan. Slipping in and out of North Korea to find evidence against Queen Bee, Slade necessary for his ability to sneak Dick in undetected and untraced.

Only, when they’d made it back to the hotel he’d turned Dick down. Citing some relationship he’d gotten in since their last time working together. Explaining it was serious and they were monogamous, that he wouldn’t cheat on them for anything outside of a life-or-death situation.

It had made no sense, still didn’t. Slade had a history of being bad at relationships. Rose was proof of his inability to keep his dick to himself.

Call him jealous or possessive, it just felt a little cold. They’d been sleeping together for years so why was this new relationship any different. More than that though, did he mean so little to Slade that he’d not considered if Dick would want to settle down with him if that’s what he wanted now. He’d be more than willing to. He and Slade had chemistry, not always good chemistry but still, and amazing sex…what more could someone else offer that he couldn’t?

Thus the lingering obsession had begun. Dick ignored it as much as he could. Right up until Jason arranged a night off patrol, the younger man now happily back in with the Bats and the Wayne family legally, citing a prior engagement. Then taking the private jet out to Hawaii and going to a private villa.

His little brother had always been a bit of a romantic. Loving the more classical literature in the library and understanding poetry. So going on what was clearly a romantic get away but not travelling with his other half intrigued Dick.

Was he taking a break just by himself? It wouldn’t be completely weird for the oldest of his younger brothers, it just seemed like a lot of effort to go to if all he would do is read for a week while in such a beautiful location.

Was any partner he did have not treating him right and had made him travel alone? He couldn’t have Jason potentially being at risk. Never would Dick be able to live with himself if he let his siblings get hurt.

Whatever was happening warranted further investigation.

As such he ignored Bruce and Barbara’s warnings to leave it alone and used the Titan’s network to hack into the cctv around the villa along with satellite imagery.

That festering wound burst open spilling hurt and anger in equal measure.

Laying on a sun lounger was his younger brother. Head pillowed on his arms and swim shorts riding low on his hips. A familiar head of white hair leaning over to rub suntan lotion onto Jason’s back.

It couldn’t be. Could it?

Dick sat in front of the monitor unable to move. Body frozen as his mind worked a million miles an hour. Timelines and missions springing into place.

Jason had started requesting an evening off patrol once a week nearly every week around a year ago.

Six months into the new routine Dick had gone on that mission with Slade. The one where he’d told Dick what he’d believed to be a lie. ~~What he’d wanted to be a lie.~~

Only it wasn’t a lie.

Slade Wilson was dating Jason. Deathstroke was dating his younger brother. The man he’d been sleeping with for years had chosen Jason over him.

No-one ever chose Jason over him, not when it came to anything like looks or attraction.

 _He_ was the new generation of Wayne’s everyone pined after.

 _He_ was the one who dated whoever he wanted.

 _He_ was the one who’d started to have feelings for the man who’d meant to be a simple no-strings-attached fuck. A man he’d been lusting after since he was a teenager and had expected would be picked if the mercenary ever decided to settle down again.

Not Jason.

Never had it occurred to Dick that he might lose his chance to Jason. Quiet, reserved, romantic Jason.

Yet he had.

The proof was in the timeline. It was in the way Bruce _and_ Babs had warned him off digging. They knew. Did everyone know? Had they met Slade as Jason’s partner and not invited him because of this longing he’d not admitted to until now?

Mind swirling Dick did the only thing he could think to do. He phoned Wally and Roy, telling them he needed them as backup. Both jumping to help, Roy telling them both how happy he was to have something to do this week as the Outlaws weren’t on a mission. Downtime and Roy only mixed if he had somewhere to go. With how he’d acted Dick could assume he’d not decided to annoy Ollie in Star.

As night began to fall the trio finally arrived at their destination. The zeta beam taking them to the island they needed but no closer. Thus forcing them to rely on a cab.

Unable to contain his rage Dick started to storm up to the door when a hand grabbed his bicep. Turning around Dick saw the shock on Roy’s face as he looked at the villa. His hand squeezing tighter and tighter as his face began to cloud in anger.

“What are we doing here Dick?” Roy whispered-shouted.

“Stopping something before it becomes more of a mistake.” Dick said. As if all his actions were understandable and Roy was the one being ridiculous.

The looks both Wally and Roy shot him were a mix of disbelief and pure protective rage. Roy stalking forwards to take a firm hold of his other arm too.

The red-head shook his head and stared Dick down. “No, that’s not it. This is because you’ve finally realised your feelings and want to be the one to come out on top.” Roy snarled lowly. “You want to storm in there and mess this up for Jay just because you’ve missed your chance.”

Wally squeaked beside Dick and moved over to stand beside Roy. Clearly picking the archer over the acrobat. “Oh fuck! I didn’t think this would happen, well ever.” Wally cut in.

“What do you mean? Back in the day you used to joke that all Slade and I needed to do was fuck to stop the fighting.” Dick replied.

“Not talking about Slade here Dick.” Roy answered. “I’m talking about Jason and how you’ve never seen him as a brother. Not before and certainly not after. You can pretend for the cameras but I know you, we know you.”

“Yeah, you’ve been attracted to Jason longer than you’ve been attracted to Slade. You just never acted and are now pissed you missed your chance.” Wally tacked on.

Dick’s mind span at the confrontation. Thoughts he’d hidden towards Jason bubbling up. How he’d only ever seen Jason as a younger brother when the vultures were around. Sniffing out the weakest of the Wayne’s when it came to being in public. Always stepping in before they could do anything.

The exact same behaviour he’d pulled when Dick had first met the five person team of Outlaws.

Jacking off in the showers to the ideas. Artemis holding Jason’s head against her, keeping him eating her out, while Kori pegged him. Roy getting him to bounce on his lap. Only Bizarro was safe from Dick’s fantasies. Little, innocent, childlike Biz with his dependence on Jason as if he’s a child.

Dick splutters out a denial, knowing he’s paused too long for it to be effective. That he’s shown his cards, cards he’s kept so deeply buried they hadn’t even risen up consciously when he’d dragged them to Hawaii. Cards he hoped would never be uncovered.

He’s about to continue arguing when the door swings open. Jason and Slade stood on the threshold looking murderous. Slade’s arm around Jason’s waist either to hold him or hide a gun, Dick couldn’t be sure. All he knew was that seeing them together made him see red.

Ripping out of Roy’s hold, he stormed up to the pair. As soon as he was close enough he shoved Slade in the chest. Completely forgetting the enhanced strength and just wanting to push him away from Jason.

“What the fuck are you doing with _him_?” He snarled, unsure if he was aiming at Jason or Slade with his comment.

In the next instant he was forced to remember just how low Jason’s self-worth was when it came to the family. The younger man making a pained sound and stumbling out of Slade’s hold to move back into the house. Trying, and failing, to wipe away the tears now streaming down his face.

Left no chance to react it was Wally who pinned Dick to the door. Roy moving past everyone to go after Jason while Slade tried to contain how severely he was shaking with rage.

Never before had Dick wished for the ground to swallow him whole more than in that moment. “That, I, no, Jason took that the wrong way.” He fought out through the lump in his throat, or was it Wally’s arm. Dick wasn’t sure and wouldn’t have blamed Wally if it had been his arm.

“Sure Grayson, blame Jason like you’ve always done.” Slade said. Voice indifferent, almost cold. He’d never sounded so unfriendly towards Dick, never. Not even after the whole fiasco with Joey.

“I wasn’t. It, it was aimed at you. Why would he be with you?” He was quick to realise the only way he was going to salvage this was by admitting that his desire for a relationship with Slade was actually an attempt to hide how he wanted one with Jason.

“What, and not you?” Slade sneered as he said it. As if the idea of Jason being with Dick was truly repulsive.

It made Dick was to sob and scream. Tear the man down while also showing Jason he wanted him more than Slade ever could. The bastard was cold and calculating when he wanted to be.

Dick wanted to laugh it off. Hide behind his humour and pretend that the idea of being with Jason was ridiculous. Why would he want to be with Jason when he could have anyone else he wanted. Then he remembered the noise Jason had made as he’d stumbled away. The pained whimper that tore through Dick quicker than any bullet could.

“Yes! Goddamnit, yes! Why would he be with you? Why couldn’t it be me?” The world felt tilted on its axis as Dick finally admitted the truth to himself and those present.

He hadn’t been able to see through the years blurring his vision and so hadn’t seen when Jason had slipped back under Slade’s arm. Couldn’t see the disbelief in his expression or the red rimmed eyes glued to his face.

“You know how long I’ve waited to hear that.” Those tears didn’t stop Dick from hearing the anger lacing Jason’s soft voice. “I loved you for years and would have given anything to hear you say that Dick,”

“Then give us a chance now.” Dick cut in. Unable to see how Jason leaned into Slade, how he trusted the man beside him more than he’d ever trust his _big brother_.

“No Dick, you waited too long. I tried, I asked you out. I made a fool of myself for years trying to get you to see what everyone else could. Now,” Wally wiped Dick’s eyes so he could see the gentle, loving smile Jason gave Slade. “Now, I’m happier than I think I’d ever have been with you. I’m in love and loved in return. I’m not judged, well except for my addiction to alien soap operas. Best of all, Slade doesn’t hide how he feels about me.”

The words tore through Dick. Shattering his heart in ways Kori and Babs could only have dreamed of. All of his heartbreak his own making after denying his desires for too long.

Wally moved back and Dick looked at his oldest friends, Jason, and Slade. “I’m sorry Jason, I wish I’d not been so blind.” He forced it out despite not meaning the apology. He wasn’t sorry. He wanted nothing more than to reverse time and get Jason. Wanted to reach out and steal him even now. Despite the obvious happiness between the two men. Despite everything Jason had said after his interruption.

“This is why you didn’t tell me, isn’t it. Those two, Bruce, Babs, everyone knew except me.” He hoped to god it wasn’t true. The last thing he wanted was Bruce knowing how he felt without the prospect of him having his own fairytale ending with Jason. It was only fair, Bruce got his by getting his son back from the dead, both his sons. Roy got Kori and Lian. Wally had Linda and the twins. Babs and Dinah were together. Even Donna had admitted her feelings towards Artemis and they were giving it a go.

When was he going to get his fairytale ending?

“It is.” Jason’s words were like a knife to Dick’s chest. Everyone had known, had actively worked on preventing Dick from finding out to help Jason be happy with someone who wasn’t him. It wasn’t fair.

 _They should have been helping me not Slade!_ As that thought rose Dick realised it wasn’t Slade they were helping but Jason. Just how badly had his rejection of the younger man, albeit unintentional, hurt him? Dick didn’t think he’d ever know but guessed it was close to how he felt now.


End file.
